


Puppy Love

by Yiffandquiff (princesslexi763)



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 12 Days of Ficmas, Adopting a Puppy, Adoption, Christmas, M/M, new puppy - Freeform, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesslexi763/pseuds/Yiffandquiff
Summary: Dan and Phil’s daughter Macey has been asking for a puppy for a while. So they decide to adopt a puppy for Christmas.





	Puppy Love

“Macey has been wanting a puppy for a while.” Phil says one night while he and Dan are laying in bed. “She’s been dropping hints every day for a while now.”

Dan turns on his side and Phil looks down at him from where he sat on his phone. He’s been looking at the websites of the local animal shelters to see what puppies and dogs that they had. They were looking to adopt, not shop.

“She’s thirteen, Phil.” Dan comments. “Do you think we should really give her the responsibility of a puppy?”

Phil adjusted his glasses on the edge of his nose and pushed them back to the bridge. “Well, that’s the thing.” He says. “I think Mace will do fine with a puppy. She’s very responsible already. So I guess I don’t see the real harm of adopting a puppy. Plus, it’s not like she’ll be the only one taking care of it. We’d have it be a family dog.”

Dan nods slowly and Phil can see the expression on his face means that he’s concentrating on what Phil is saying.

“Do you think _we’re_ ready to have a puppy?”

“Dan, we raised Macey just fine.”

Phil watched as Dan chuckled and snuggled further into the sheets.

“Let’s sleep on it.” Dan finally says, his voice groggy.

Phil locks the screen on his phone and sets it on the nightstand next to the bed. He snuggles down and gives Dan a quick kiss before he says goodnight and shuts his eyes.

***

“You know, papa, Gemma’s mum got her a puppy for her thirteenth birthday. But since my birthday is in May, maybe you can get me a puppy for Christmas!”

Phil looked up from his coffee to see Macey standing in the kitchen in his school uniform, making herself a bowl of cereal. Dan was already gone to work at the BBC but Phil doesn’t leave for work until after Macey is on her way.

“Hmm?” Phil says, taking a sip of his coffee. “We’ll see.” Macey stomped her foot and Phil gave her an eyebrow raise and she stopped. “Mace,” He began, “A puppy is a lot of responsibility and so it’s something we really need to think about. We still have a month before Christmas.”

Macey looked up at him and her expression softened and she nodded. “Okay.”

Phil smiled at her. “I’ll talk with your dad tonight about it.”

Macey’s lips turned into a massive grin and she jumped up and down in her spot.

“But that doesn’t mean anything!” Phil said, making sure that was clear. “You know your dad can be stubborn.”

Macey nodded again and finished pouring the milk into her cereal. “I know!” She said, clearly getting excited already.

Phil let her finish her breakfast so she could get to school on time and he in return finished his coffee and then packed himself his lunch before he also headed to the BBC for his shift.

***

“I reckon we’re gonna have to get Mace a puppy now.”

“Phil, what did you do?”

Dan was in the shower and Phil was taking out his contacts at the bathroom sink in preparation for bed.

“Well, she dropped hints about the puppy earlier this morning before she left for school and I kind of said that I would talk to you about it.”

“Phil…”

Phil removed his second contact lens and put it in the pod before turning the sink on and washing his hands. “I know!” He said quickly, grabbing his glasses and putting them on before grabbing his toothbrush. “But I didn’t promise her a puppy. I just said I’d talk to you about it.”

“Then we don’t have to worry.”

The water to the shower turned off and Phil turned the tap on again to wet his toothbrush. Dan stepped out and grabbed a towel, tying it around his waist. He grabbed another towel and began to dry his hair.

Phil brushed his teeth and then rinsed off his toothbrush as Dan stood next to him and did the same.

“I think we should get her a puppy, Dan.” Phil says seriously. “You know what it’s like to be a teenager and to want a pet and your parent’s either don’t think you can handle it or they don’t want to deal with it. Well, we know Macey would love the thing like it was her child and we also know we’re going to too. We always did say we wanted a dog. Maybe this is the way we can do so.”

Dan spit out his toothpaste and turned on the tap to rinse his toothbrush off. He put his toothbrush in the holder and Phil wanted for his response. Dan turned to face him. “A dog is a lot of work.”

“And a child wasn’t?” Phil commented.

Dan sighed. “Are you sure we should do this?”

“I think I’m gonna go to the local animal shelter tomorrow.”

Dan nodded. “Okay.” He walked away from the bathroom and nodded. “Okay. Yeah, we can go quickly after work tomorrow.”

Phil smiled at him and Dan smiled back.

When he went back to the bedroom, they exchanged a few quick kisses before falling asleep.

***

“No no no no no!”

Phil watched as Dan chased after the newest family member who the shelter had called Mani. He was a 3 year old mutt that the shelter said had some form of terrier in it and also some Shih Tzu. He had the energy of a puppy, very fast and very agile. The shelter had, thankfully, held Mani for them so they could pick him up Christmas morning but the new pup was already a spry thing.

Dan had been chasing him all morning around the house while Macey slept, trying to keep him quiet. The little pupper just slipped out of their grips every time. Phil tried to help at first but now he just can’t help but laugh as Dan chases the tiny dog around the house.

Thank goodness the shelter told him Mani was house broke and also didn’t appear to chew on anything but his toys. Dan and Phil had went to the shelter every evening to play with Mani and so when they came to pick him up, he’d practically ran for them as Dan put him on a lead and then they finished filling out the papers.

Trying to hide all of the new dog stuff was hard. They picked up the food and the new toys but kept them in their closet although Macey could tell their suspicious behavior.

Dan had finally caught Mani and was holding him in his arms as Phil walked over and put the little bow around his neck on his collar. It was a pet safe one and they weren’t going to leave it on him long anyway.

They could hear the floor creaking and footsteps down the stairs so Dan walked with Mani into the kitchen to be hid. Macey walked around the corner, her brown hair a little messy and her pajamas a little disheveled.

“Where’s dad?” She asked.

Phil smiled at her. “Merry Christmas, honey.”

Macey furrowed her brows but then Dan walked out, Mani in hand and Macey’s face instantly fell before she ran over to Dan

“This is Mani.” Dan said, handing him over to her.

Phil could see Macey was on the verge of crying as she took Mani from Dan and held the small fur-baby in her arms. “I love him so much.” She said sniffling. “Thank you for the perfect Christmas gift.”

Dan and Phil both smiled at her. “He’s not your only gift.” Phil mentioned. “We did get you other things as well.”

When they went into the living room, Macey set down Mani who played around with the scrap wrapping paper and tore it apart. They had given her some of the other things they knew she wanted like some Body Shop lotions and such, but they also wrapped a few dog toys for Mani and as soon as she opened them, she immediately gave them to Mani who played right along with her.

Dan and Phil but stood back and watched as she bonded with Mani. Macey would pick him up and cuddled him to her chest while giving him kisses and he would return the kisses back. And from that point on, Phil was sure that those two were going to inseparable.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, consider giving it kudos or reblogging the post on my [Tumblr](http://www.festivedanandphil.tumblr.com), thanks!


End file.
